


Even When You're Here

by Nynaeve



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nynaeve/pseuds/Nynaeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A private moment between Sam and Jack when she finds out she's going to Atlantis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even When You're Here

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: Originally was going to make it longer and still might, but I kind of like the way it sits as it is. Title from the Dido song (which fits)_

His hand caressed the curve of her body as it ran back and forth on her slopes. Her breath was mingled with the sound of the fan whirring on low and she thought she heard the sound through the open window of a distant car rumbling down the road. Jack had been possessive in their lovemaking, his fingers had dug into her arms, his teeth had left tiny marks on her pale skin (all in places that no one would notice, of course), and when he'd finished his cry had almost seemed pained. Mournful even, if she were to search for a more accurate term. Sam didn't want a more accurate term. She'd expected this. She always did when she came back from a deadly mission and the trip to find the Ark had been incredibly dangerous.

"It's okay, you know," she assured softly, lifting a finger to run down the side of his face. "It's okay to be worried about me."

"I'm not worried," he countered, his voice equally hushed. "I'm _relieved_. Worrying is what I do before all this." His hand temporarily left her bare flesh and motioned between them before falling back to its earlier position.

She smiled at him, the moonlight making her blonde hair glimmer like a halo. "Okay, then it's okay to be relieved." His bravado only masked the terror he would never admit to. He hated not having her six, not being able to blast away whatever overdressed, cliched bad guy they were going to meet, not being able to be the one to make the decision to stay and rescue her if she so needed it.

"Think they'll finally let me retire?" he gruffed in response and rolled over onto his back. "I'd like to spend the rest of my life fishing, but the universe just keeps butting in."

"I thought you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me?" she teased curling up close to him, laying her head on his chest.

"You can come if you want."

She chuckled a low throaty chuckle and playfully swatted him on the leg. "Nice to see where I rank on your life list."

"Well, I will grant that fishing doesn't give me quite as good head as you do." The crude comment only earned him another smack on his thigh. "Hey! I was paying you a compliment." They fell into a comfortable silence and Sam momentarily thought he had fallen asleep. Then she heard the hitch in his breathing.

"What's wrong?"

"They want to promote you."

The words had barely left his lips and she shot up and met his eyes with unreserved excitement. "Seriously? Wait. Aren't you breaking some sort of rule by telling me?"

"Maybe, but since it involves our personal life, I figured I'd let it slide," he replied. Sam bit her lip with a huge grin but she became concerned when he remained reserved. He let out a sigh and stared at the ceiling. "They want to put you in command... of Atlantis."

She froze, her eyes wide, and her heart started racing. "Atlantis? You mean Pegasus Galaxy, city of the Ancients, _Atlantis_? I mean, you'd think they'd try me out on something smaller like... oh I don't know, _anything_. Wow." The revelation had stolen her breath and already she found her mind racing with possibilities. Not only would she get to stretch her legs as a military woman but she'd be in one of the most technologically advanced locations under Earth's control. She'd also be without Jack, a fact that created a pang in her heart that rivaled the thrilling anticipation in her gut. "When?"

"Still working on that. Soon though."

"I suppose they need to officially tell me," she conceded before laying back down. Jack's body remained tense, however, a fact not missed by his wife. "What are you thinking?"

"That's your job Carter."

"And yet you seem to be doing it anyway," Sam retorted but her tone was sweet. He didn't answer her for a long while and her eyes drifted shut, his heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

"I'm just worrying," he barely whispered into the dark and the only acknowledgment she gave him was a tender squeeze.


End file.
